1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber coupling devices, and particularly to an optical fiber coupling device including a first optical fiber connector and a second optical fiber connector matched with the first optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a higher transmission speed, optical fiber coupling devices are used instead of electrical connectors. Referring to FIG. 4, a typical optical fiber coupling device 10 includes a first optical fiber connector 11 and a second optical fiber connector 13. One of the first optical fiber connector 11 and the second optical fiber connector 13 may be buried in an electronic device, and the other one is used as a plug. Each of the first optical fiber connector 11 and the second optical fiber connector 13 has one or more optical fiber holes 113, 133 for receiving the corresponding optical fibers, with each optical fiber hole 113, 133 corresponding to a lens 12, 14 integrally formed with the first optical fiber connector 11 or the second optical fiber connector 13. Such lenses 12, 14 are used for concentrating light to the corresponding optical fibers.
Protrusions 101 and hole portions 131 are usually used in the respective first optical fiber connector 11 and the second optical fiber connector 13 for alignment. However, as the protrusions 101 and the hole portions 131 themselves may be not in alignment in forming the first optical fiber connector 11 and the second optical fiber connector 13, and as well as the lenses 12, 14. Furthermore, after repeatedly pulling and plugging, the protrusions 101 may become abrasive, then the alignment of the first optical fiber connector 11 and the second optical fiber connector 13 may be not satisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber coupling device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.